Kampai!
by froga10t
Summary: New girl comes to Hinata House. Romance AbigailKeitaro. KeitaroNaru also goes on and a tiny bit of KeitaroShinobu might happen. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN.** Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, Su, Shinobu, the Hinata House and anything else you recognise is NOT mine. Abigail and the plot are though. This is set anytime really, just not during or instead of a book and everyone is there.

Swinging her head backwards, Abigail wondered when the landlord would get back. She really wanted to find her room but, having no idea where it was and not being able to speak Japanese, she was stuck. Abigail swiftly jerked her legs upwards onto the back of the sofa and stared blankly around the room – upside down. Very Japanese, she thought; proper lights and everything.

Abigail had just a week before she started at Tokyo University and had decided to rent a room in a girl's dormitory. Now, as far as she was aware, she was at the right place and was now waiting for someone to explain to her what to do.

"_Kon nee chee wa_! _Gomen nansa_, _ha ji may ma shitay_! Shinobu, Su! _Su_!" A small, pale girl had appeared in front of Abigail, making her jump.

"_Kon nee chee wa_. I'm sorry, is it Shinobu? I can't speak Japanese. Do you speak English?" Abigail gestured wildly with her hands, trying to communicate with the quiet little girl. "Erm... I'm Abigail." She pointed at herself. "Do you get it?"

"H-hello." Uttered the tiny voice. "Me...sorry, _I_ can speak a little English. Oh, was that good?"

"Yes! Do you know when anyone else will be back?" Shinobu glanced frantically around herself, looking for clues, her long, black hair whipping around her. "Oh, erm..._gomen nansa_. Who is Su?"

"My f-friend. She lives there, at Hinata House. Oh...dear..." She trailed off, under confident with her English.

"Your friend? Can she speak English?"

"Yes. Yes! I will...f-fin...find her!" Shinbu's eyes lit up and she dashed from the room. What a cute looking girl, thought Abigail, but who is her friend? In answer to her question, Shinobu ran back in with a taller, more tanned girl in tow. She pointed at the other girl and said "Su! This is Su!"

Su stared at the new-comer for a few seconds, and then broke into a big grin.

"Hey there!" said a very obviously not Japanese accent. "I wondered what had got Shinobu so wound up. I'm Su, if you hadn't guessed. Are you our new lodger?"

"Yeah, phew, I'm so glad you're here. I can't really speak Japanese and am going to find it hard enough at university, but in my dorm too! By the way, do you know where my room is?" Abigail smiled at Su. She seemed genuinely nice.

"Sure!" SU laughed and skipped off. Why was she so happy? Who knows.

Abigail followed after her down an open, airy corridor and stopped outside one of the doors. "You are next door to me so we can talk and stuff! Nothing exciting has happened for ages; I bet you'll be great fun! First you'll have to meet Keitaro, the landlord, and Motoko, and Naru, and Kitsune, oh they're all great. Keitaro is really clumsy like the time he..." Abigail chuckled as Su waffled on, and tossed her hair.

So ,she thought, this _is_ going to be interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail forced open her sleep-filled eyes and stared out of the window. Cherry blossoms danced in the light breeze and in through the open door, where Keitaro was looking in.

"Breakfast is ready, Abigail. I'm glad Shinobu told us you didn't speak Japanese; that would have been disastrous if we didn't know! Hurry down, we did our best to make breakfast as English as possible."

Abigail struggled out of bed when he left and pulled open her suitcase, making all the stuff inside fall everywhere.

"Damn." She muttered.

Abigail decided to make a good impression at her first breakfast with the other residents, so she picked out her clothes carefully. Eventually she skipped downstairs full of high spirits.

"Hi there!" she beamed. "What a glorious day!"

The four people around the table and the two in the kitchen burst into laughter, hooting and chortling at the startling vision in front of them. Abigail had certainly made an impression, whether it was good or not was another matter. The most obvious piece of clothing was the orange and green faux-silk kimono style dress which was draped along her shoulders and around her, in what could only be described as a very strange manner. Then her knee high blue rubber Wellingtons with pink and purple spots came into view as she lifted her kimono to step around a large plant. Finally, as the piece-de-la-résistance, her hair was stuck up in a messy bun with two large orange chopsticks with huge yellow sunflowers on the ends. She smiled around, not getting the joke and assuming they must have said something before she came in.

"Great joke Abigail!"

"Yeah, you really made us think for a minute that we had a lunatic upstairs!"

"All the loud crashes gave Shinobu a bit of a shock. But coming down dressed like _this_, well that really finished it off."

Abigail was confused. She hadn't been any louder than she was at home and she had tried to look Japanese, but she didn't have any of the right stuff. Tears welled in her eyes. My first morning, she thought, and I'm already a laughing stock. I might as well get the plane home now; I just don't fit in with them. As hot tears scalded her chilly, windblown face, she realised what a bad idea this was. She was only 17 and had already moved to Tokyo. More and more reasons for going home flooded her mind and she stared blankly ahead at the table in front of her. One thought came back to her again and again though. Years and years ago her best mate had immigrated to southern Australia and Abigail had sworn to visit her. Now was her chance, being not nearly as far away as England the flights were cheaper and shorter. Pushing all ideas of going home to the back of her mind, she forced a smile and said quietly:

"Yes, just a little joke. We do that a lot, we English." Her smile wavered and she sped from the room, dropping a small piece of paper in her haste.

**XXXXX **

"Here are my thoughts:

Your beautiful hair whisks about in the breeze like leaves on an autumn day.

I stare, hopelessly entranced by what I am sure can only be a myth, too striking to be real.

When I reach out far enough I can almost touch you.

Almost, but not quite…

You glance back and catch me gazing at you.

For one second our eyes meet, my dull brown-grey eye, and your emerald gems, gleaming like polished glass.

Seeping through me, into me, reading my thoughts, my actions.

My heart is your puppet, to control, to have, to discard as you wish.

I watch your perfect figure sashay into the next room and I know what I must say:

I love you."

All was silent. Naru hurriedly read through the little note again.

"There's a bit on the back, read it Naru." Shinobu noticed some more neatly written words on the paper.

"Oh yes…

'I love you more than words can shout,

And if you like this, hear me out.

Solve this puzzle to find a bird

And many things will be absurd!'

How strange!"

"What's the puzzle?" yelped Su, who was tense with the excitement.

"It says:

'Whirring, whizzing, no wings do I need.

Turning, tipping, soaring is a breeze.

Still all day I fly,

High in the aqua sky,

When you hear me look out to see!'

What does that mean?" Naru looked hopelessly at her companions and suddenly thought:

"Where is Keitaro? Is he doing this to wind us up?"

"No." Replied Keitaro. "I'm here. I don't get who wrote this either. Is addressed to you?"

Naru checked the paper carefully.

"No, actually, it's not addressed to anyone. I just picked it up. But who write something like this and then leave it lying around?"

"Yeah," agreed Shinobu. "I mean it's great but-"

The door was flung open and Abigail rushed in.

"Has anyone seen a piece of small, lilac paper? Oh good, you found it. Thanks." Abigail leant forward and took the paper gratefully. "I have been looking for this baby _everywhere_." Seeing the confused faces, she continued. "I guess you read this and thought who loves who? It is just an old English assignment my new tutor asked for. I wrote it _years_ ago. It's not very good, I needed an example of writing that I could edit and improve." She smiled. "Thanks again." And she turned to leave.

"Wait, Abigail. That's really good." Naru spoke out after her. "But for what? I forgot what school you said you were going to. Is it the local high school?"

Abigail looked surprised. "Oh dear. This happens a lot. I am going to Tokyo University. Heard of it? I am a bit young, I'm only 17, but I passed the exams. The hardest part will be learning the Japanese as well as my other subjects." Naru, Keitaro, Su and Shinobu stared at her.

"You….but…whad-da…bud-da…whah?"

"No…but, no, that doesn't work….no, no…argh…I'm confused…"

"What?" all three stuttered and stalled.

"Wait," Naru finally made a complete sentence. "What _other_ subjects?"

Abigail was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Why were they all so shocked?

"Well, obviously I'm learning Japanese but that is a side course. I'm doing a degree in Latin and teaching. Also I'm taking singing lessons."

"Well…you don't stop at much, do you?" Keitaro managed a nervous laugh and whispered to Naru.

"She can't _possibly_ be in Tokyo University. She's _17_ for crying out loud."

"I know. She must mean the middle school. Or something else. But not _Tokyo University_."

"Personally, _I_ think that if age is undermining here, then I might go somewhere else!" Abigail's eyes started to water again and she sniffed loudly. "If you're going to talk about me, at least _try_ to hide it rather than making it blatantly obvious what you are doing. I tried hard this morning to make a good impression and you laughed at me. Now I am being ridiculed for being clever! I am going out." She span around and was about to flounce off when she thought of something else. "Oh, and if you start blaming just him, don't, I know _you're_ in with it too." She looked in Naru's direction and stormed away.

**XXXXX **

"What was that all about?" Su asked but Naru butted in before anyone else, cheeks flaming and eyes glistening.

"That was about us being complete _idiots_. She had obviously tried hard to make a good impression and all we did was laugh at her. She took it bravely, no idea why, but as soon as she comes down, we scorn her and suspect her because she is clever. I think we all need to write her a little letter of apology. Keitaro, you can write English, write what I say."

Everyone was astonished at first, and then ashamed at their actions. Suddenly they realised that she considered this normal, and they had mocked her for it. Even little Shinobu bowed her head in shame, whilst Su blushed furiously. Soon they were all crammed around the little table as Keitaro wrote out their hearty apologies.

**XXXXX **

A little way into the local park, Abigail was furiously crying and sobbing. Very so often, she would yell out with sadness. She missed her family so much; she had just messed up horribly and now she was sitting all alone in the park, crying. Her sadness and pain filled her up and overflowed, so that even the little girl skipping along stopped skipping and stared to look melancholy when she walked past. Or maybe that was just Abigail's depressed mind playing gloomy tricks on her. Oh, she thought, I wish I could just _go home_.

"I want to go home!" She bellowed. "Take me _home_! I just want to go _home_..." she trailed off, her energy gone. What a _horrid_ day. "I just want to go home..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hi there. Please please please please PLEASE review otherwise I won't update. Ever. I neeeeeeeeeeed reviews and comments. I thrive on them. I need ideas too.**

**Love to reviewers!!!**

**froga10t**

Abigail trooped around the shops for the rest of the day, but only bought a jam doughnut because she had left her purse at the Hinata House (she _refused_ point blank to call it "home) and that was the only change she could find. Grudgingly, she decided she would _have_ to return, her bags were there and anyway, she had already paid for a months accommodation. With a sigh, she turned her back on the escape of the park and dragged her feet back to her depressing fate. To cheer herself she took another bite of her doughnut.

"Hello?" she muttered. The house seemed strangely empty – for a house that had six (seven including herself) people living in it. There was no noise, except for a faint rustle of the wind and a quiet splash. A splash? Where did that come from? Peering around a corner, she saw a door. By the door – presumably to the back garden – there was a pile of clothes. On the door there was a sign which read:

Keitaro bathing – do not disturb!!!

"Ahh!" Abigail jumped as the door started to creak open.

"Is someone there?" Keitaro asked. He looked out of the door. Abigail hid behind the wall, breathing hard, trying to be invisible.

"Hello? Look, whoever it is, I'm bathing now, the girls turn is later." And he shut the door loudly.

"Phew...he's bathing outside? I still don't get Japanese people."

Abigail shook her head and wondered if _she_ might try this bathing outdoors lark. Sounds alright, she thought, I suppose it might be good for the skin or something...

Abigail lurked around the still eerily quiet house and waited for Keitaro to finish. When she heard him thump upstairs, she made her own sign.

Abigail bathing – do not disturb please.

She then pinned it to and opened the door cautiously.

"Wow." She gasped. It was actually a hot spa with plants growing around it and rocks and bubbling hot water. Abigail pulled off her clothes and dipped a toe in.

"Ohhhhh...it's so _warm_." She dropped in cautiously and looked around on a rock nearby there was a soap cake, which she decided to use. She sank down and relaxed in the deliciously delightful water.

**XXXXX**

Abigail had pushed her clothes under a bush, so Keitaro didn't see them at first. He was looking for his glasses, which he had left in the hot spring and he couldn't see without them. He saw a sign on the door, but he couldn't read it and he thought it must have been his, so he tore it down. Looking around he saw a figure in the water. He saw long blond hair and a slim, tall figure.

"Naru!" he gasped under his breath. "She can't see me." he scrabbled for his glasses and shoved them on his nose. He was in such a rush that he slipped and nearly fell into the spring.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Abigail screamed.

"Sorry Naru, I forgot my glasses and...Wait...you're not Naru, are you? You're...Abigail? Oh no...I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean too...I mean...I never intended...I...I...oh, I'm just _so_ sorry!" Keitaro flustered.

"It's Ok. You couldn't read the sign without your glasses, could you?" Abigail sounded sincere.

"N-no."

"It's not your fault, it was an accident. I don't really mind. I _am_ wearing a swim-suit." Abigail had slipped it on when she heard the door open. "Fancy another bathe?" Keitaro looked doubtful. "Look, I _really_ don't want things to be awkward between us. About this morning, I guess I was just being silly, I shouldn't have got all upset like that. Friends?" She stuck out a hand. Gawkily, Keitaro shook it.

"Are you sure you want me to bathe too?" He was embarrassed about walking in on her and she didn't seem like the same person as this morning. She nodded.

"Come on." She encouraged him.

"Erm...about this morning. I..._we_ have written a little note to apologise for our behaviour; we were totally out of line. We want to apologise. I'll just get it." He ran and got it from the table in the main room. Panting and out of breath he returned, clutching a small piece of paper. "Here." He thrust it into her wet hand. She opened it carefully. The words read:

Dear Abigail.

I am _so_ sorry for laughing at you and really didn't mean it. If I can do anything to make it up to you, just say and I'll do it. I hope you will forgive me and we can make friends. I regret ever saying and doing what I said and did.

Naru

To Abigail.

I am very very very very VERY sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to upset you. For once, I don't know how to make it up to you. Please forgive me. You are fantastic and don't need to listen to me, you're cool anyway.

From Su

Dear Abigail.

Please forgive us. We are very sorry.

Motoko.

Dear Abigail.

I am going to try to write this to you in English-speak. I heartily regret my vile actions and hope that you will truly forgive me. We love you really, old bean, and didn't' want to distress you.

Yours sincerely

Kitsune XXX

To Abigail

I am really sorry for speaking to you like that and for laughing and whispering. I was mean and behaved appallingly. I hope you will excuse my actions and I wish we can be friends again. We shouldn't have treated you like that and, if I had known, I would have stopped immediately. You shouldn't have had to cry those tears and should've been cared for. I would do anything if I could only make it up to you and get your approval again.

Yours filled with self-disgust

Keitaro.

Tears started to form in Abigail's eyes as she read the last message, the most simple, but the most valuable and beautiful.

Abigail

You are great

Shinobu

"Of course I forgive you."

As soon as she said this five people – Naru, Su, Shinobu, Kitsune and a reluctant Motoko – burst in from behind the door.

"Thank-you!"

"We're so sorry Abigail!"

"I'm sorry!"

Shouts of apology echoed around the room.

"Look, it's OK. I guess I was just being silly and over-reacted. Now, this bathing lark is good, but a little boring. Do you lot do anything interesting?" Abigail smiled. She had to admit, when she tried being Japanese, she looked pretty damn funny.

"Well," grinned Naru. "It's Keitaro's birthday soon. We can plan his party! Out you go!" All the girls shooed him outside, laughing. "Get your swimsuits girls, we can sit here and discuss it."

Everyone except Abigail ran upstairs to change. When they had all gone, Keitaro slipped back in.

"Er...Abigail? Hi. I know you're g-good at writing poems and I wondered...well...will y-you write one for m-me? I m-mean, not for _me_, as such, b-but for...for...Naru." He turned red and looked away.

"What, like a love poem?" Abigail inquired

"Y-yes." He sighed and turned from red to a livid crimson.

"Of course. Just write down what you want to put across and I will change it from prose to verse as fast as I can."

"Well...yeah, thanks. I'll give it to you later."

He slipped out and before Abigail could blink, the girls stormed in and they began to plot the party.

**AN. I have worked quite hard and I really want this story to work so anything, I mean **_**anything**_** at all, that looks, feels or sounds wrong, say and I will respond as soon as I can! Review please ****(or die a painful death. AHAHHAHA...ahem)**

**froga10t**


End file.
